Darkness and Light
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Set in the Justice Lords Universe. How do the remaining Titans react to Wally's death?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Justice League or any related characters.

**Summary: **Set in the Justice Lords universe. How do Wally's best friends react to his death.

**Author's Note: **I've taken the liberty of putting Dick and Donna into this story. Most likey, Wally, Dick, Donna, Roy, and Garth never made up the Teen Titans in the DCAU, but I'm making that history here. This will have some comic reference, so I hope not everyone is confused.

**Darkness and Light**

The gravestone read Wally West, a painful reminder of the death of their friend and birth of the Justice Lords. It was a rude awakening to the reality in which they now experienced. The Lords had taken over and even though they had tried to overthrow them, they had failed. They were spared, though. The others, they were lobotomized by Superman. The only explanation of that fact was to who they were, their connections to the so-called heroes. They now wished it were never true. They now wished they had never known the Lords.

"And they say it was all for Wally." Donna sighed, her voice breaking as she stared at the cold ground.

"He wouldn't have wanted this." Dick growled. "Never. He would hate to see what they have done."

They had been Wally's two closest friends. They had known each other forever. They were the originals. The Teen Titans they had called themselves. Now, they were the only two left. Wally, the former Kid Flash, had been killed by Luthor. Roy and Garth had been killed afterwards. They had revolted and they were saved. The fates were the same for Aquaman and the Green Arrow.

"Everything is so different Dick! Wally, Roy, Garth!" Donna cried, tears beginning to roll down her eyes.

Dick didn't know what to say. All he did was take Donna into his arms and let her sob. The deaths of Roy, Garth, and Wally had broken them. The deaths of the mentors had hit hard as well. The Lords, they weren't the heroes they used to know. The Batman Dick knew would never kill, same with the Wonder Woman Donna knew. The souls they had once known of their loved ones were dead as far as they had once known. The Lords had replaced them.

"It's not fair!" Donna continued, her tears flowing freely. "First Wally! Then Roy and Garth! It's…it's…not right! They never wanted this…"

"I know…I know…" Dick muttered into her ear, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

He hadn't cried when he had discovered Wally had been killed, even though he was breaking inside. He had to appear strong for everyone. At the funeral, he had stood with the rest of the Titans. Donna had cried in Roy's arms at the funeral. Little did he or she know that he'd be the one holding her at Roy and Garth's funeral six months later.

"They wouldn't want us to give up either." Dick whispered, planting a kiss on Donna's head as she cried, her body shaking.

"Don't leave me…Promise me Dick…Promise me you won't leave me" Donna sobbed into his chest.

Dick wasn't sure if she was referencing to Roy or Terry, but he knew what she had meant. She had lost too many people she loved. Roy had been there for her when Wally had died. Dick had been there when Roy had died. Barbara had tried to be there for him after the Lords and Wally's death, but he pushed her away. After Roy, he and Donna had fallen together and had stayed that way. Maybe he let her in because he no longer wanted to lose anyone or keep them out. Maybe he let her in because he didn't want to turn out like Bruce. It was the one good thing that came from the hell they lived in.

"You know, they would like this. Us I mean." Dick supposed, trying to cheer Donna up. He hated to see her cry.

"They would." Donna agreed, tears still flowing.

"We're not giving up, Donna." Dick announced pulling away.

"I know, Dick." Donne nodded, sniffling slightly.

"The Justice Lords will be stopped." Dick assured, lifting her chin up and wiping away the tears.

"Just like they wanted." Donna agreed as a small smile flicked across her face.

**Fin.**


End file.
